HideKaneHigh School AU One-Shot
by hokies1114
Summary: So I'm not great at summaries, (cliche I know) but...It's a one-shot, so there isn't much to summarize anyways. Basically Hide has had a crush on Kaneki since his elementary days and they're in high school now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I basically wrote this for my friend and asked if I should post it here, and here I am...It was fun to write, and sorry it's so short...Maybe I'll start something and make it an actual series carrying on from after the ending which I won't spoil so yeah.**

"Kaneki?" The small ginger boy took off across the playground towards his raven-haired friend who was leaning against the thin trunk of the weeping willow, waiting for him.

"Oh, hi, Hide." Shaking his dark hair out of his eyes, Kaneki discreetly pressed the pause button on his iPod, black earbuds camouflaged in his hair. He needn't worry about getting in trouble, though- school was long over for the day.

"Kaneki, you didn't have to wait for me. I told you that I had to stay after for an hour to help with Mrs. Linham's ocean board!"

"It was fine. I just listened to music the entire time, anyways." Kaneki sighed, then walked past Hide, pushing the low-hanging branches out of the way and beckoning Hide to follow him.

Hide was suddenly drawn from his memory as the teacher rapped on his desk with her ruler.

"Tell me, Hide, what would the answer to the equation on the board be?" Without giving him any time to read, let alone write down the equation, she laughed. "Exactly. Doing off in class again, are we? Tsk, tsk...that'll have to be detention, Mr. Nagachika." Hide flushed, but didn't dare reply. He glanced over at Kaneki, who shrugged with an almost Ron Weasley-like face.

Three hours later, Hide pushed the doors to Deep Run High School open and walked towards Kaneki's assigned parking spot- he always gave him a ride home, because Hide's parents wouldn't allow him a car of his own. Not that it bothered him, having to be driven by Kaneki...he'd actually much rather it be the way it was than having a car of his own. Driving home with Kaneki was sacred- the moments they shared, at least. He cherished any time he could spend with the grey eyed boy.

"Hide, what the hell was that back in Algebra? You know you can't fall asleep in Mrs. Brand's class! Whatever- when's your detention? Hopefully not Friday. We've plans, remember?" Kaneki was walking towards his black car, where Hide leaned against the passenger side door. He unlocked the doors.

"I..I, uh, wasn't exactly _sleeping_ , you realize. Just...lost in thoughts, really. Algebra bores the mind, you see. And I've my detention on Thursday." Hide clambered into the car, trying to ignore the thoughts that dared coming to the front of his mind.

"Okay, good. And 'bores the mind'? I thought Algebra was your favorite class? I mean, without Brand I'd probably love it! She ruins everything…"

"Ha ha, yeah...hate her…" Hide coughed, turning to look out of the window, as silence fell over the two boys. Kaneki didn't turn on the radio, like he usually did.

"Well, see you Friday, then," Kaneki said, pulling up to Hide's driveway.

"Yeah, Friday." Hide resisted the strong urge to lean over and kiss Kaneki goodbye.

 _No,_ Hide told himself, _he's your friend, not your boyfriend, and that's all it will ever be. Move on to some other guy._ Kaneki smiled at him sadly, then glanced away when he realized Hide had seen him.

"Er- Kaneki?"

"Hmm?"

"I...never mind. Bye!" Hide slammed the door closed and turned, his face burning, to run up his driveway into the garage.

_timeskip to Friday_

'Dude, where are you? We were supposed to meet at the food court twenty minutes ago!' Kaneki sent the text to his spiky-haired friend who was supposed to meet up with him a third of an hour ago, but still hadn't shown. Maybe something had happened? No, he couldn't think like that...nothing bad would happen to Hide...it'd hurt him too much.

Ten minutes later, he was proven to be right, when he noticed Hide run into the food court, slightly flushed from the cold air outside.

"Sorry! I…" _I didn't know what to wear to be presentable in front of you,_ Hide would've said. "Mom couldn't drive me until just now, and my phone was charging so I didn't see your text."

"No worries! So, now that it's almost dinnertime, do you wanna eat first, or hit up some shops?"

"Er...whatever's fine with me. We can do whatever you want." Hide sighed. Was he being obvious? He'd tried to suppress his feelings for Kaneki, but that just seemed to make his love run that much deeper.

"You sure? I mean, it doesn't matter to me either..." Kaneki wanted to make sure Hide was sure he didn't mind if he chose _whatever_ they did.

"Yeah, positive!"

"O-Okay, then…" Kaneki took a deep breath, then began to lean towards the taller boy, moving to his tip toes in order to reach him. Their lips met, and it was bliss. Everything around the two boys dissolved, and it was just the two of them in that wonderful moment.

 **I hope you liked it, if anyone is actually reading this! Like I said in the beginning, I may start an actual fanfic and make it their life after the kiss and if they get married or something, I dunno. Uh...bye?**


	2. UPDATE

Hello, this is just an author's note update chapter thing.

So I read all of the (four) reviews for my fanfiction, and I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have decided to try to write a sequel thingy to the HideKane High School AU, and it'll be ongoing, I think. I'm gonna go write another chapter just to see if I like it, and then before I upload anything, I'll write the second chapter so that I don't have to freak out about updating. I'm actually sick and out of school until March 15th, so I'll likely be writing a TON during this next weekish.


End file.
